Confused
by Little A Granger
Summary: A broken brotherly story about Hiro and Tyson. [Based on true events] 'Why is he always on the opponents team? Why don't we speak to each other like brothers are supposed too? Is he jealous of my success? Oh Hiro.'
**You've made me realise how close love and hate really are,
I'll always cry over you, near or far.  
Yet we'll always be there for one another,  
no matter how tempting it is to load the gun and press the trigger.  
It's an unhealthy relationship nobody can understand,  
you would offer me help but then you'd take away your hand.  
Despite all the screams, the fights and the sharp words,  
we are just confused.**

* * *

When Hiro trained Brooklyn to destroy Kai, it ripped me into two. I was disappointed in how Hiro had transformed Brooklyn into such a monster/weapon – that guy was a great beyblader alone; Brooklyn didn't need my brother to press his ugly buttons.

 **And why is he always on the opposite team!?**

For as long as I could remember, Hiro would always cheer my worthy rivals to really drive me to the limits. Every time I would see him standing behind my beyblade opponents with that smug grin on his dry lips, I'd go into over drive and just destroy everything.

Weirdly, that phase ended when I met Kai. That sour-puss made me realise that there was more to life than chasing Hiro's approval all the time. So when I realised that moment, all hell broke loose at home.

"You have always been jealous of me because I am living the dream you've always wanted! That is why you don't train me anymore; instead you train other kids on the street to defeat me!"

Suddenly the dojo kitchen went silent and I was suffocating on my own words. My heart throbbed harshly and the blood in my veins went cold. I knew I'd crossed the line, but why was it so painful to say the truth?! He's my brother; I should be able to tell him everything.

"When I was growing up, all I heard was, ' _Hiro is such a good boy'_ and ' _he has such good grades_.' I looked up to you! So why has all this got to change because I am doing well for ONCE!?"

By now those warm salty tears in my eyes were flooding down my pale cheeks, I really didn't want this to happen. Yet it took moments like this to make me realise that, I was so happy until he came back onto the scene. I had the BBA Revolution; they were more of a family to me than Hiro has ever been.

 **Perhaps we are just better apart?  
** Is that why I am crying? Is this goodbye?

"I see how this is." Hiro twitched and lowered his head. "I will leave you to it then and good luck Tyson."

"What do you mean **good luck**?" I repeated with my pupils narrowing.

"Oh I forgot, you clearly don't need it do you kid? Get lost."

"Will you just stop and think for once!?" I begged and collapsed down to the ground. "Hiro!"

Without realising it, I reached out my hand and latched onto Hiro's wrist. It was a desperate move, but he shoved me away and walked out the room in temper. That moment broke my heart all over again.

Yet when the front door slammed closed, the whole dojo vibrated and the picture I had of me and my brother crashed down to the ground from my bedroom wall. Slowly, I reached out my shaky hand to grasp the shattered frame.

"Shit." I grunted as the glass sliced through my thumb.

This photo was my favourite. It was a photo of my mother holding Hiro's hand; meanwhile I was in her free arm all wrapped up in my baby blankets. _Where's my Dad you might ask?_ He was taking the photo and my Grandpa went out to purchase some more nappies… Yeaaa I went through my diapers quite quickly apparently.

Immediately my eyes dried up and a weak smile crawled up over my lips. This **lost** feeling that was starting to develop in my stomach was so overpoweringly pleasant. It was the only connection me and Hiro could relate to without taking it in such a negative way.

I wanted to run after him, I wanted to slam this photo in his fat face; I wanted to kick his ass until it was black and blue. But I just didn't see the point. I did my best to get him to talk to me, but he just didn't have the balls to overcome his little brother, who clearly had the bigger balls in this situation.

Besides, we always come back to each other. No matter how long it took. And I don't have the time to wait for him anymore.

Before I really got lost into my thoughts, a familiar beyblader placed his hand onto my shoulder in a comforting way. I jumped for a moment and gazed my eyes up at him. It was Kai. Even he looked as if he didn't know where to put his miserable face either.

"I'm fine." I lied and picked myself up from the floor. "Me and Hiro had a little spat, that's all."

"Hn." My captain shrugged and gently removed the photo from my hands. "You have a training session with Max; don't keep him waiting any longer Tyson."

It's a good job he found me before Max did. Things would have got really ugly. I loved the blond American like a brother, but man did he panic when someone on the team was upset. Hell, that guy would run out the door and chase after Hiro down the street if he knew what just happened.

 **Aw Max.**

Rei would have made me sit there and talked. Meanwhile Daichi would have cried with me. And Hilary? Pft forget that, I'm out of here. Kai's right, there's no point crying over what happened, you have to carry on~

Besides, Kenny has just updated my Dragoon; I need to test it on Dranzer later.

"Sure thing. See you there." Kai removed his hand and I made my way out to the back garden to meet the team. "So who's missed my beautiful face!?"

* * *

 **A/N:** I have a relationship like this with my cousin who I grew up with. I really do look up to her like a big sister and she's the strongest person I have ever met. No matter how many times I'd stand behind her and fight her battles, she'd always stand on my rival's team and she would always get me into trouble. We taught each other to survive because we both had unstable up bringing's – but never would you see either of us cry until we had to say ' _goodbye_ ' to each other. When things would get really bad at home, she would bounce her head off walls to knock herself out and I would run away from home to find her. It hurts now because I never took the time to realise how beautiful we both were until I picked up a photo of us both as babies. I miss her, but we are too toxic for each other. **Little A Granger~**


End file.
